I give you all of me
by casunder
Summary: Zero and Kaname both wake up with no memory of what happened the previous night. After finding a video the two in embarrassment decide to avoid each other. But what happens when something happens to Zero that he can't avoid? What will Kaname do when he finds out? MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

The rain pelted against the windows harshly, threatening to break the glass. Zero stirred awake, long pale arms held him tightly as he was pushed closer to a welcoming muscular chest. Zero stared at the chest before gasping loudly. This wasn't a dream it was reality. Zero tilted his head up to see Kaname's sleeping peacefully.

' _Did I sleep with Kuran? Oh god, I hope I didn't!'_ Zero thought worriedly in his head. Kaname shifted a bit before slowly fluttering his eyes open. Kaname looked around before coming upon Zero who was trapped in his arms. "Do you mind letting go of me?" Zero asked making Kaname quickly let go of him and look around the room to see their clothes scattered everywhere. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Zero asked making Kaname draw his attention back to him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I can't remember anything." Kaname said and went to shift away from Zero more but felt his dick was in something warm and moist. Kaname and Zero both froze. Oh no. Zero removed the blanket from their bodies and looked down to see Kaname's dick in between Zero's legs and inside him. Zero's pale thighs were covered with dried up blood, evidence that Kaname had taken his virginity.

That wasn't the worse part. On Zero's right thigh there was a back perminate tattoo that said:

 _Daddy owns me_

On Kaname's left thigh was a tattoo that said:

 _I own baby_

Zero clawed at his thigh, trying desperately to get the tattoo off but to no avail. It was permanently going to be there. Luckily it was in a spot nobody could see unless he was naked. "Shit we must have been drunk last night," Kaname said as he rubbed his temples trying to get his hangover to disappear. Zero looked up at Kaname and bit his lip as a memory came into his head.

He kissed Kaname last night.

"I-I remember being at Shiki's party and drinking beer. I remember kissing you at some stage but right now my brain is scattered everywhere." Zero said and looked away from Kaname as Kaname looked at him.

"I can't remember anything maybe someone else knows?" Kaname asked as he slowly pulled his limp cock out of Zero's hole making the hunter lowly moan.

"M-Maybe but for now I want to have a shower cause I am infested with the smell of pureblood." Zero shuddered in disgust. He smelt Kaname all over him.

Zero slowly moved out from under the blanket. Kaname covered his eyes to give Zero some privacy as the hunter quickly dashed to the bathroom.

~10 minutes later~

Zero came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist for coverage. He grumbled under his breath as he wanted a shower to get Kaname's smell off of him but instead ended up using Kaname's soap and shampoo making him smell even more like Kaname.

"Ahhh Ahhh!" Moans echoed the room making Zero raise an eyebrow as he looked over at Kaname who was holding a phone in his hand with a serious face on. Zero walked over to the pureblood and crawled onto the bed and moved closer to the pureblood so he could see what the pureblood was watching.

"Are you watching porn?" Zero asked almost sounding surprised that the pureblood was into something like that.

"Yeah, our one," Kaname replied making Zero look at him in confusion before looking at the phone.

 **IN THE VIDEO**

 _"OH GOD HIT THAT SPOT IN ME AGAIN!" Zero screamed from the top of his lungs as he arched his back. He was on all fours and felt open to Kaname._

 _"I am your god aren't I Zero?" Kaname asked with a smirk and rammed in harder. "You have to call me daddy, not God," Kaname said huskily making Zero shudder in pleasure. Kaname drew his hand back before slamming it forwards. There was a loud slapping sound as his hand collided with Zero's ass cheek._

 _"A-Ahh daddy what was that for I didn't do anything wrong!" Zero whined as he half loved and half hated being spanked._

 _"You called me God instead of Daddy," Kaname said and slapped Zero again making Zero moan in intense pleasure and pain._

 _"Daddy Owww!" Zero whined as his face screwed up in pain. Kaname grabbed his phone that was recording everything on the nightstand and pointed it down at Zero's bloodied thighs._

 _"Daddy took the virgin's virginity," Kaname said proudly and at the same time drunkenly._

 _"Daddy wants me to end up pregnant that's why." Zero mumbled but loud enough for Kaname to hear. The pureblood chuckled before taking his penis out of Zero's hole._

 _"I wonder if my phone will fit inside you? I want to see what your insides look like." Kaname said and held the camera of the phone to Zero's stretched hole._

 _"Daddy I miss your cock shove it in me!" Zero moaned out longingly. Kaname turned the camera around so it was now facing him._

 _"I guess this is where the video ends, I need to feed my babies tummy with my sperm," Kaname said to the camera._

 _ **END OF VIDEO**_

Zero's hand covered his mouth as his wide eyes stared at the phone in disbelief. He really called Kaname daddy? And he sounded like a whore nonetheless. Kaname blinked a few times trying to get his head around the whole daddy thing. Did he really sleep with Zero? Yep. He did. And here was evidence right in the palm of his hands. "I-I need to go." Zero said and quickly got off the bed. He reached for his clothes and put them on quickly before looking over at Kaname. "Sorry for causing you trouble," Zero said before rushing out of the room, not full shutting the door behind him.

Kaname stared at the door before staring down at his phone. He took Zero Kiryu's virginity! He literally slept with his enemy! Kaname bit his lip before slowly getting out of bed and heading to the shower. Boy did he need a really cold shower to understand the fact he slept with Zero.


	2. Chapter 2

~The next week~

Everything was completely weird between Zero and Kaname. At one point Yuki thought the two became friends seeming Zero stopped glaring at Kaname every time he walked by. But after awhile she realised, he didn't look at Kaname at all. He avoided eye contact and distracted himself by talking to the girls. Kaname always said a good morning to Yuki but avoided going near Zero.

 _'What happened between the two?'_ Yuki asked in her head as she turned her attention towards Kaname who was slowly approaching her. "Hi, Kaname." Yuki greeted happily.

"Good afternoon Yuki," Kaname said with a sweet smile towards her.

"I was wondering if after class you'd like to come over and stay the night at Crosse's house. I'll be cooking dinner." Yuki said and watched as Kaname paled slightly

"I'm sorry but I have um...work to do," Kaname said soothingly and watched as Yuki's shoulders dropped.

"Oh...okay. Sorry to of bothered you about that. Zero doesn't like eating my food and with Cross gone on a mission I feel really lonely." Yuki faked her sadness and looked down at the ground. If she got the two boys together maybe she'd be able to figure what's happening.

Yuki's sadness ate at Kaname's skin before he sighed heavily as a sigh of giving in. "Fine, I guess I can clear my busy schedule this one time. But after that, I am afraid I can't." Kaname said making Yuki look up at him with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Kaname I knew you'd be the best!" Yuki said and hugged Kaname happily before realising him so he could get to his class on time.

~That night around 9:30pm~

Yuki put the food she cooked on the table, Zero looked at the food blankly. The chicken was burnt, the salad looked old, the cheese looked moldy, the chips were small and completely burnt, The fish looked under cooked and the carrot look liked it had been deep fried. Zero swallowed and looked over at Yuki who sat down with a bright smile. Zero noticed a plate beside him and examined it. "Are we expecting a guest?" Zero asked and looked over at Yuki who nodded happily.

There was a firm knock at the door making Yuki gasp and jump from her seat as she happily skipped to the door and opened it. "Good to see you Yuki." Kaname's voice stated from down the hall making Zero's breathing catch in his throat.

Yuki led Kaname to the kitchen to see Zero escaping. "Zero sit back down!" Yuki ordered making Zero freeze in his spot.

"Uh well, I am not feeling too well so I am just going to head to bed." Zero said and tried to get away again but Yuki growled angrily.

"Sit. The. Hell. Down. In. The. Seat." Yuki said through gritted teeth making Zero gulp and sit down like an obedient puppy.

"Good," Yuki said with a smile and sat down in her seat. Her brown eyes watched as Kaname circled the table and sat beside Zero awkwardly. "Now tell me why you two are acting so strange around one another," Yuki said and leaned forwards wanting to know eagerly.

"We aren't. We are acting the same way we have always acted." Zero said but earned a glare from Yuki. She knew he was lying clearly.

"Tell me I won't tell anyone," Yuki said but the two remained silent.

"Look I really feel unwell I am going," Zero said and dashed out of the room before Yuki could protest. Yuki sighed and looked at Kaname.

"I hope you enjoy the food," Yuki said making Kaname smile at her brightly before looking down at the burnt food.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Kaname lied, boy was he going to be sick for a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

~The next few days~

Around 10:00am in the morning, Yuki was leaning against Zero's bathroom door with her ear pressed lightly against the wood. Zero was again throwing up. This had been happening these past few days. _'Maybe he has food poisoning?'_ Yuki question in her head before taking her phone out and dialing Kaname. She held her phone to her ear and heard the rings before Kaname finally picked up.

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked making Yuki perk up.

"Hi, Kaname, sorry to wake you up in the day time," Yuki said and heard Kaname sigh from the other end of the phone.

"All good is there something you need?" Kaname asked making Yuki look at the door.

"Do you mind coming over and looking after Zero? I need to get to classes and will get in trouble if I don't go. He's currently sick and has been throwing up these past few days." Yuki explained and tightened the hold on her phone.

"...Yeah sure. Head to class now, I'll get dress and visit Zero." Kaname said making Yuki smile brightly.

"Thanks, Kaname," Yuki said and hanged up. She looked at the bathroom door again sadly. She could hear the almost violent vomiting Zero was doing.

Kaname took a few deep breaths in before opening Zero's bathroom door to see Zero's head was in the toilet bowel as he threw up everything in his body. Kaname closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to Zero. He shakily inhaled before standing next to Zero. Damn was the hunter sick. Slowly Kaname kneeled down and began rubbing Zero's back gently, helping the hunter get the rest out.

Once Zero was done he slumped against Kaname as he panted for air desperately. "Do you want some water?" Kaname asked gently to the hunter but to only see Zero cringe and look like he was about to throw up again.

"N-No." Zero managed to get out as he weakly pushed himself away from Kaname. Zero got up and stumbled around a bit before being caught by Kaname.

"You need to be in bed," Kaname said firmly and swooped Zero off his feet and carried him bridal style to the bed. Zero squirmed but he was too weak to break away from Kaname. Kaname placed Zero down on the bed gently before grabbing the blanket and pulling it over Zero's body and up to his shoulders.

"I'mmm fine Kanameee." Zero said a little woozily to the pureblood. Kaname pressed a bare hand against Zero's forehead to feel he was slightly hot.

"You have a slight fever I'll go get you a wet cloth," Kaname said and went to leave but Zero held in back by having a strong grip on the pureblood's wrist.

"Stay here for now." Zero said and closed his eyes as he was slightly tired and light headed.

"Zero," Kaname said his name unhappily. Why wasn't the hunter letting him do anything?

"Kaname." The name came out weak as the lavender eyes slid closed.

Kaname looked at Zero's sleeping form and felt Zero's grip slacken allowing him to leave. Kaname slowly removed Zero's hand from around his wrist so that he could leave the room to get some things to make Zero feel better.

~1 hour later~

Zero slowly awoke to see Kaname sitting beside him on a chair reading a book. There was a wet cloth on his forehead that managed to cool his fever down. "How long have I been asleep for?" Zero asked making Kaname tear his eyes away from the book he was reading quickly to look at him.

"An hour, how are you feeling? Thirsty, Hot, Hungry?" Kaname listed off and put the book on the bedside table gently.

"Hungry." Zero said and went to sit up but was pushed back onto the bed lightly by Kaname.

"You need to stay there and heal," Kaname said and got off the chair. "I'll cook whatever you want so just tell me," Kaname said making Zero fidget slightly.

"A pickle sandwich..." Zero started off and looked up at Kaname. "With jam, cheese, ice cream, olives, onion, herbs, chocolate, chips, ham, and tomato sauce." Zero finally finished. Kaname gagged in disgust as Zero told him what he wanted.

"Tell me the truth what do you want?" Kaname asked as he shuddered from what was requested from before.

"That was the truth! Get out if you won't make it." Zero stated making Kaname put his hands up in defeat.

"I'm doing it!" Kaname said and quickly left the room to make Zero his...sandwhich.

Kaname finally returned back to the room with Zero's...food on the plate. Zero looked over at Kaname and got excited as he seen his sandwich. Kaname walked over to Zero slowly and handed the plate to Zero which Zero happily took. "Yummy! Thanks, Kaname." Zero said and began eating the sandwich happily.

"Welcome," Kaname replied as he tried not to gag with disgust.

Zero seemed a lot better after being fed. He seemed happier too, even if Kaname didn't let him out of bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero rested beside Kaname who continued to read the book. It was bucketing down raining outside. Zero twisted his silver lock of hair around his pale fingers unhappily. He was bored and with Kaname's presence here, slightly horny. Kaname looked over the fidgeting hunter and quirked an eyebrow. "Is there something else I can get you?" Kaname asked making Zero look up at him.

"No..." Zero trailed off making Kaname close the book and look at him.

"Come on tell me," Kaname said making Zero fidget more.

"I-I'm horny." Zero stuttered out making Kaname's eyes widen.

Kaname's crimson eyes examined Zero before climbing onto the bed slowly. "Kaname~" Zero said his name breathlessly and moved forward towards the pureblood and connecting his lips with the purebloods. Kaname kissed back and gently pulled away to get a good look at Zero's face.

"Don't overwork yourself too much," Kaname whispered and got nuzzled by Zero happily.

"Mmmm." Zero hummed with delight as Kaname's skillful hands took his clothes off leaving him stark naked. Zero took Kaname's shirt off while the pureblood took his pants and underwear off. Both of their tattoos's now in clear sight.

"I don't think we should have sex, you and I both know how it turned out last time," Kaname said making Zero look at him unhappily.

"But you're the one that decided to get me naked. So what's going to happen now?" Zero asked as he looked up at the pureblood.

"Do you want to hump?" Kaname asked curiously. Zero shook his head as a no. He needed something more than just a hump. Kaname sighed as he looked down at the unhappy hunter. "Hey, I am not saying we can't have sex to be mean to you. I am just trying to look after both of us here." Kaname said and kissed Zero's cheek. "Why'd you get horny all of a sudden anyway?" Kaname asked curiously.

Zero stayed silent for awhile, not wanting to say anything but then finally turned towards the bedside table and looked through the drawer before pulling out a pregnancy test and handing it to Kaname.

"I'm feeling hormonal." Zero stated, Kaname took the pregnancy test and looked at it.

"You've got to be kidding me. Nice joke." Kaname laughed and put the pregnancy test on the bedside table.

"It isn't a joke Kaname." Zero said firmly and watched as the pureblood moved away from him and got dressed again.

"Sure it isn't. If you wanted to be in a relationship with me why not ask? You don't have to go to extreme lengths like that." Kaname stated as he finished dressing.

"I am not trying to get you to date me." Zero stated as he watched Kaname roll his eyes.

"Pretending you're pregnant. You're funny." Kaname said and grabbed his book off the nightstand.

"I am pregnant!" Zero angrily replied.

"Look I'm going to leave cause you need to cool down on your imagination," Kaname said and walked over to the door quietly.

"Yeah run away like a coward you are! You just hate the fact that I am the one carrying it and not Yuki." Zero stated as Kaname opened the door.

"Never come near me again...until you get your imagination under control," Kaname said firmly before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him loudly. Zero growled and put his own clothes on before getting into bed once more.

Guess he'll never be near Kaname again.

~A few weeks later~

Zero was already one month pregnant. He was still flat in the stomach area but at least there was a small baby bump growing. Zero decided to keep his pregnancy a secret from everyone including Yuki. He didn't need more people thinking he was insane.

Yuki was off on a date with Kaname. It turns out the two got together a week ago. Zero decided it was best not to mention anything about the baby to Yuki. After all, the two seemed happy together.

The front door opened and shut loudly. Yuki walked down the halls happily before seeing Zero on the couch and plopping down beside him. "How was the date?" Zero asked as he didn't look at her. His eyes focused on the newspaper in his hand.

"Wonderful! Kaname kissed me for the first time ever! His lips are so soft." Yuki said dreamingly.

' _I know how they feel too but would you believe me if I told you?'_

Zero nodded and then put the newspaper down on the coffee table. "Well, I'm heading off to bed. Make sure you don't stay up too late." Zero said and walked off down the hall slowly.

"Goodnight." Yuki softly whispered as she slumped back into the chair. ' _He seems a little off lately...maybe I should ask him if he's okay?'_ Yuki thought before shrugging gently.

Zero happily messaged his flat stomach. "For Yuki's own happiness I wont tell her about you." Zero talked to his baby bump before slowly closing his eyes. "After all, your the only one I feel connected with now." Zero mumbled tiredly before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

~2 months later~

Yuki was off in town with Aido. The reason why was unknown to Zero himself but he didn't care much. It allowed him the chance to wander around the empty house in a singlet. He had to always wear big jumpers to hide his now obvious 3-month pregnant belly. He hadn't seen Kaname ever since the day he accused him of lying. He wasn't too keen on seeing the pureblood anyway. He wasn't going to force the pureblood to stay with him if he didn't want to.

There was a loud knock at the door making Zero quickly put a jumper on and rush to it. He opened it to see it was Kaname and went to shut the door but Kaname stopped him. "Yuki isn't here she went into town with Aido." Zero stated trying his best to close the door but he obviously couldn't compete with Kaname's pureblood strength.

"I came for you, not her," Kaname stated making Zero stop struggling. Zero stepped back away from the door as he pureblood opened it wide so he could enter.

"Zero I need to know honestly. No lies. No games. No tricking. Are you really pregnant?" Kaname asked and watched as Zero narrowed his eyes at him.

"I thought we already discussed this three months ago?" Zero asked and folded his arms across his chest.

"I know. It's just being bugging me lately. I can't date Yuki if I got someone else pregnant." Kaname stated making Zero step away from him.

"And why not, it was clearly just a one-night stand." Zero stated making Kaname sigh.

"It doesn't feel right," Kaname said and moved forwards but Zero moved away.

"Date her. As you said I am not pregnant. I was lying because I had feelings for you and wanted to date you. Happy?" Zero asked and then pointed behind Kaname. "Now get out." Zero said firmly but Kaname didn't budge.

"How can you prove to me your not pregnant?" Kaname asked and closed the door behind him. Zero began freaking out.

"I don't know." Zero said honestly and watched as Kaname approached him slowly making him back up until his back was pressed against the cold wall.

Kaname stopped walking when his chest was against Zero's, their heads close together and their feet side by side. Zero awkwardly looked around trying to find something to defend himself with but everything seemed pretty useless. Sadly Zero left his bloody rose in his room.

Kaname gently grabbed Zero's chin and tilted it upwards so that the hunter was looking at him. "Give me a kiss." Kaname said making Zero's lavender eyes widen.

"No way! You're dating Yuki you shouldn't cheat on her." Zero stated firmly.

"She's cheating on me with Aido. So why can't I cheat on her with you?" Kaname asked making Zero's eyes widen.

 _'Yuki...she isn't like that...'_

"So I am some sex toy to you?" Zero asked making Kaname look at him confusingly. "When she cheats on you the first whore that comes to mind is me isn't it?" Zero asked and pushed Kaname away from him roughly. "Do you think it's okay to play me like this?" Zero hissed out as he narrowed his eyes.

"I am not playing you. I like you. A little bit more then I should actually. You are not a whore in any way shape or form I wanted to come to you because I actually do like you." Kaname said making Zero's eyes widen. Kaname moved closer to the hunter and gently planted his lips on Zero's.

Zero didn't try to push Kaname away instead he wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck in an encouraging way. Zero grabbed one of Kaname's hands and put it under his jumper and shirt. He rested it on the bump gently. Kaname broke away from the kiss and curiously stripped Zero of his shirt and jumper. He stared hard at the baby bump.

"So you are pregnant," Kaname said and then kissed Zero's lips again gently.

"I'm sorry I accused you of lying. It's just, I didn't think males could get pregnant and I got confused-" Kaname was cut off by Zero kissing his lips.

"I understand." Zero said with a smile making Kaname smile too.

"Is it okay to have sex?" Kaname asked making Zero giggle.

"I think it is." Zero said and pulled Kaname closer by his shirt collar.

"I think it's daddy's turn to be punished." Zero stated making Kaname grin with excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero smiled as he pushed Kaname down onto the bed roughly. The pureblood grinned up at him and stayed still as Zero straddled him quickly. "Are you sure it's okay?" Zero asked and watched as Kaname nodded.

"Yes, it is okay," Kaname replied and watched as Zero unzipped his zipper and pulled his black pants down to his ankles but didn't take them off. Zero then pulled Kaname's dark grey boxers down to his ankles to with a grin.

Kaname tore Zero's pants and boxers clean off his legs and threw the remainders on the floor. Kaname reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out some pink coloured lube. Zero took the bottle and squeezed some onto his hands gently before wrapping his hands around Kaname's erection. He slowly began moving his hands up and down, lubing Kaname good.

Kaname bit his lip as Zero jerked him off. Boy did he have skillful hands. Zero slowly removed his hands from Kaname's erection and put two lubed fingers inside himself and began stretching himself so he was able to fit Kaname inside him.

"ZERO ARE YOU HOME!?" Yuki's voice yelled out making Zero gasp and get off of Kaname. Kaname growled unhappily as Yuki's timing was the worse.

Zero rushed to get his shirt on and went to put his pants on but Kaname stopped him. "Zero please, forget about her right now and focus on our happiness." Kaname pleaded as Zero looked up at him.

"There is no 'Our Happiness' Kaname. We aren't together in a relationship." Zero said and was pulled closer to Kaname as he finished.

"Then let's be in one," Kaname said but Zero shook his head as a no and pulled away from Kaname's grasp.

"I can't date you when your dating someone else." Zero said in a soft and ashamed tone.

"Why not? We were practically about to have sex." Kaname said making Zero shift uncomfortably.

"I know and it was a mistake-"

"It wasn't a mistake!" Kaname nearly shouted.

"Zero?" Yuki's voice called out as she walked down the hall slowly.

Kaname looked over at Zero and gently played with the hunter's hair. "If Yuki comes in here she is going to see me naked with an erection," Kaname said making Zero turn and look at him. Zero looked over at the door then back at Kaname before sighing under his breath. Zero threw his pants that were in his hands on the floor and slowly climbed back onto Kaname.

Zero positioned the erection under him and slowly sat down, feeling Kaname's penis penetrate him almost harshly. Zero bit his lip roughly so he didn't scream out in pain, Kaname put a hand on Zero's hip and eased the hunter all the way down. "There you go," Kaname said almost breathlessly.

Zero panted a few times before rolling his hips slowly. "Hey!" Yuki said with excitement before there was a loud bang against Zero's bedroom door, jolting both Zero and Kaname in surprise. Zero bent down until he was laying on top of Kaname, his head buried in the crook of his neck. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero tightly as they both looked at the door. Kaname kept thrusting upwards into Zero earning a few mewls and moans from the silver haired boy.

"Aido don't be so rough." Yuki giggled loudly, there was the sound of clothes dropping making both Zero and Kaname assume they were stripping.

"Spread your legs more." Aido's voice ordered firmly sending zero into a cringing fit.

 _'Yuki really did cheat on Kaname.'_ Zero thought sadly and snuggled into the pureblood more. _'Well, his all mine just for now.'_ Zero said with a slight smile on his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Kaname asked as he looked down at the hunter. He didn't really need to ask cause he heard Zero's thoughts but he thought it would be fun to tease the boy.

"Nothing much. I was just thinking how I get to have you for just awhile." Zero said and earned a kiss to the cheek from Kaname.

"I'm going to break up with her soon so that I can be with you," Kaname said making Zero look up at him quickly.

"Don't. Yuki will be really sad." Zero said as he frowned slightly.

"If she wanted to be in a relationship with me she wouldn't have cheated on me, to begin with," Kaname stated and kissed Zero's cheek again.

"Kaname..."

"Hmm?"

"Go faster please." Zero begged making Kaname chuckle happily.

"Of course," Kaname replied back deeply and started thrusting in harder and faster. Zero bit Kaname's neck to prevent himself from screaming out in pleasure. Yuki and Aido, on the other hand, didn't bother keeping their voice down. They fucked against Zero's door loudly making Zero feel a little disgusted in his stomach.

"Do I come inside or out?" Kaname asked as he went harder. Zero removed his teeth/fangs from Kaname's neck and looked up at the pureblood.

"I-Inside." Zero moaned and was kissed on the lips by Kaname.

"I'm about to cum." Kaname moaned into Zero's ear making the hunter arch his back seductively.

"M-Me too!" Zero tried whispering but failed as he orgasmed at the right time. His white load shot out everywhere on Kaname's stomach.

Kaname watched Zero's orgasm face closely and finally spurted his cum inside Zero with a low moan. The two laid there panting on the bed, their breaths mingled together.

"Kaname that was so good." Zero said happily and in return heard Kaname chuckle tiredly.

"Yes, that was good," Kaname replied and scrunched up his face in disgust making Zero oddly look at him.

"Whats wrong? Is it because I came all over you?" Zero asked and looked down at Kaname's now coated white stomach.

"No, I don't mind about that. It's just they are still going at it." Kaname said and cringed unhappily. Zero got some ear plugs and his phone. He put on earplug in Kaname's ear and put the other in his. Kaname selected the music before the two cuddled together happily. Zero continued to lay on Kaname with Kaname's dick in him while Kaname happily wrapped his arms around Zero once more.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun burned Zero's closed eyes making him stir unhappily before feeling his cheek being caressed gently. He fluttered his lavender eyes open and looked at Kaname tiredly. "Good morning," Kaname said and pecked Zero's lips gently making Zero smile and peck Kaname's lips back.

"Good morning." Zero tiredly replied and snuggled into Kaname more.

"You look so tired," Kaname said as he ran his hands through Zero's silver hair gently.

"I am, I feel so drained. Maybe because of last night?" Zero asked and then yawned loudly. "I have classes so I should go take a shower." Zero said and sat up on Kaname so now he was straddling Kaname.

"Or maybe you can stay in bed for today?" Kaname suggested and tilted his head to the side.

"I can't I need to go to classes." Zero said and rubbed the sleep from his eyes gently. "Come with me to the shower." Zero said making Kaname chuckle and sit up.

"You can't even keep your eyes open and you want to have a shower? That's dangerous." Kaname said and took his limp cock out of Zero's red swollen hole. He then picked Zero up bridal style in his arms and stood up slowly.

"I order you as a pureblood, not to go to classes today," Kaname stated making Zero hit his head against Kaname's shoulder firmly.

"Oh no, this means I can't go." Zero said tiredly with his eyes closed. Kaname entered the bathroom and skillfully turned the shower on. He set Zero down on his feet as both he and Zero got into the warm shower. Kaname happily washed himself and Zero. Both of them seemed relaxed with one another now that they had reached the lover's milestone.

After the shower, Kaname dried Himself and Zero off before carrying Zero back to the bed and laying him down gently. "What do you want for breakfast? I'll go make it for you." Kaname said as he looked at the naked hunter who was sprawled out on the bed. He then got dressed into his white school clothes that were laid out everywhere.

"Mmm pancakes?" Zero asked and looked up at Kaname.

"Sure," Kaname said and bent down to peck Zero's forehead before leaving.

~10 minutes later~

Kaname came back to Zero's room holding a plate of freshly made pancakes. Zero had fallen asleep while Kaname was gone. Kaname smiled as he closed the door behind him and looked at the hunter. "Zero," Kaname called out softly and watched as the hunter stirred in his sleep before slowly waking up.

"Sorry to of woken you," Kaname said and moved closer to the hunter and stopped when he was right next to him.

"It's okay, I smelled food anyway." Zero said and sat up in the bed as Kaname put the pancakes down on his lap. "It smells great!" Zero said happily making Kaname smile.

"It's the only thing I know how to cook," Kaname admitted to the hunter.

"I'll teach you how to cook later on." Zero said and happily ate his breakfast. Kaname got a pen and paper and wrote down his phone number. He put the paper on the bedside table carefully before looking over at Zero.

"Heres my number call me if you need anything," Kaname said making Zero pout happily.

"I thought you'd be staying with me the whole day?" Zero asked and watched as Kaname shook his head as a no.

"Unfortunately, I need to get work done too," Kaname stated making Zero unhappily sigh.

"I don't think I'll be able to see you for awhile actually. The vampire council is on my back so I'll constantly be stuck in meetings with them. Also, I need to finish off my studying and then become the head of the Kuran mansion." Kaname said making Zero shift.

"Wow, you sure are going to be busy." Zero mumbled and looked down at his food. Kaname noticed Zero's slight frown and quickly comforted the hunter.

"But I'll always call from time to time and see if I can drop by," Kaname said making Zero look up at him.

"But when are you going to have time to be a father?" Zero asked making Kaname freeze. It hadn't really sunk in that he was expecting a child.

"The baby isn't due for another few months right?" Kaname asked and received a quick nod from Zero. "Then I'd be less busy by the time the baby is here," Kaname said and earned another quick nod from Zero. "I promise you I'll find the time to take care of you and the baby," Kaname stated and kissed Zero's cheek gently.

"Take care," Kaname said and left then room quietly. Zero continued to eat Kaname's pancakes. He felt more reassured by Kaname words. Maybe everything was going to be a happy ever after anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

~4 months later~

Zero was now 7 months pregnant and couldn't hide his baby bump from Yuki anymore. Yuki had found out and wanted to know who the father was so badly but Zero refused to tell her. Yuki also had a baby bump, she was four months pregnant and claimed it to be Kaname's child. Zero nearly believed her until he asked Kaname over the phone in which the pureblood replied saying she was clearly lying and trying to trap him in a cheating relationship. It was obviously Aido's seeming he never once sexually touched her.

Zero was happily laying on the couch skyping Kaname. Yuki was in her room having sex with Aido so he didn't have to hide talking to Kaname.

 **"Are they still at it?"** Kaname asked as he looked at Zero through the screen. Zero sighed and unhappily nodded.

"Yep. They've been doing it a lot lately. I think she purposely wants me to know she is fucking other guys." Zero said and scratched his head.

 **"How so?"** Kaname asked and tilted his head to the side. Zero shrugged and pulled the phone closer to him.

"The baby is kicking again." Zero said making Kaname groan loudly.

 **"Stop making me jealous. I want to be there so bad."** Kaname whined and slumped back into his chair.

"When are you coming back?" Zero asked curiously.

 **"I think late tomorrow,"** Kaname stated making Zero gasp happily.

"Really? I'll make dinner!" Zero said happily with a big smile on his lips.

 **"Don't push yourself too much. If you feel like a break lay down."** Kaname said making Zero roll his eyes.

"Yes, I know you keep telling me!" Zero stated and then kissed his phone camera as if kissing Kaname. Kaname kissed it back happily, the two fell into a peaceful silence.

"When are you breaking up with Yuki?" Zero asked awkwardly and looked away from the phone and down at his shirt.

 **"You told me not to...remember?"** Kaname stated making Zero fidget.

"I know what I said but I take it back. She has Aido plus his baby. I don't want you to belong to someone else while I'm currently expecting your child." Zero said and wiped his left eye. "Sorry, I sound selfish." Zero apologised but Kaname shook his head as a no.

 **"Your not. I've been waiting hours, days and months for you to tell me to break up with her. I would love to get out of the relationship I have with her."** Kaname stated and then closed his skype for a second but Zero could still hear what Kaname was doing. There was the sound of typing before Kaname sent something. Kaname then opened the skype account again so that his face was back on. **"Done,"** Kaname said making Zero smile gently.

"Thank you." Zero said making Kaname smile.

 **"Anything for you,"** Kaname said and then looked at his watch. **"I have another meeting to attend too. I have to go."** Kaname said making Zero pout.

"I love you." Zero said making Kaname freeze. Lavender eyes widen as he realised what he had said. Zero's heart quickened to the point where Zero could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears.

 **"Zero-"** Kaname was cut off as Zero ended the call quickly. Zero placed his phone on the coffee table and hit his forehead with his hand.

"Shit, why did I say that?" Zero hit himself over and over again before feeling pain in his lower regions making him hiss slightly. _'What was that?'_ Zero wondered and sat up on the couch slowly.

"Is it a contraction?" Zero asked himself but shook it off as nothing. He got up slowly and grabbed his phone. He slowly made his way to his room feeling the same pain course through him again. Zero bit his lip as he opened his bedroom door. Maybe he should call a doctor?

 _'Nah it's a bit late for that. Perhaps I'll just rest it off.'_ Zero concluded and then happily climbed into his bed for much-needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

~1:30am~

Zero had had enough. The pain was horrible. He dialed Kaito a friend of his to come pick him up and take him to the hospital. He needed answers to why these pains were happening.

Kaname was about to go to sleep after a long day of working until is phone went off.

"Ahhh daddy!" Zero moans filled the room. Yes, that was his ringtone. Kaname groaned and picked up his phone, he held it to his ear tiredly.

"Hello, Kaname Kuran speaking," Kaname stated on the phone.

"Kaname it's me Zero." Zero's voice came out slightly panicked.

"Zero!" All the sleepiness Kaname felt was now gone. He sat up in his bed quickly and looked around the hotel room. "Whats wrong?" Kaname asked and heard Zero gasp.

"I-I've gone into labor." Zero said making Kaname's crimson eyes widen.

"But you're early," Kaname said and quickly got out of bed and rushed to get some clothes on.

"I know, I don't know why I am early but all I know is I've gone into labor. I'm at the hospital closes to the academy." Zero stated Kaname fumbled with the phone as he put some pants on.

"Zero it's going to take me two hours to get there," Kaname said as he put on a black shirt.

"I know but please be quick." Zero said and hanged up. Kaname put his phone in his pocket quickly and buttoned up his shirt before putting some shoes on quickly. Kaname felt like he was going to be sick. He was finally going to become a father. What if the kid ends up hating him or he is a bad parent? Kaname was feeling quite nervous at this point.

~3 hours later~

Kaname pulled up in the hospital car park and quickly got out of the car. He was an hour late because he went to a few shops that were open (Ran by vampires that's why there open at 1:00am) and bought a baby car seat, a crib, toys, decorations, clothes and flowers for Zero. He kept the presents inside the car but grabbed the teddy bear, dummy and flowers before rushing inside the hospital quickly.

Yuki was pacing back and fourth before seeing Kaname and smiling brightly. "Oh Kaname I'm so glad you're here! Zero's in room 123 but nobody is allowed in there." Yuki said but Kaname simply walked passed her like she was a ghost. He turned down then halls until he came to the waiting room where Cross, Aido, and some other vampire hunter were waiting.

Cross stood up and rushed over to Kaname. "Oh thank god you're here. Zero kept frantically wanting me to call you." Cross said making Kaname comb a hand through his hair.

"Do you know where he is?" Kaname asked gently but a bit rushed.

"Yeah he is in room 123 but they are not allowing anyone to see him," Cross said but in a heart beat Kaname was gone in search of the room.

~10 Minutes later~

After 10 minutes Kaname finally came to room 123. Taking a deep breath in Kaname opened the door to see Zero in a hospital bed sleeping soundly while there was a hospital crib next to him. Kaname shut the door gently behind him but even that small sound of the door closing seemed to of woken Zero up. Zero shifted around in bed and yawned tiredly. "Sorry to wake you," Kaname said and slowly walked over to Zero and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"It's fine." Zero said and looked down at the things in Kaname's hands.

"I have some flowers for you," Kaname said and handed them to Zero gently.

"Thanks." Zero said and happily looked down at them happily. Zero then looked up at Kaname and smile happily. "I-I had a girl." Zero said making Kaname smile sadly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it to the birth," Kaname said but was hugged gently by Zero.

"You didn't miss much. Just me screaming a lot." Zero said making Kaname lightly chuckle.

"May I see her?" Kaname asked making Zero nod and point at the crib beside him.

"I can't move I need to heal." Zero said making Kaname nod.

"Lay back down in bed," Kaname said and watched as Zero did as he was told. Kaname got off the bed and circled it before stopping at the crib. He slowly peered into it to see a baby wrapped in a pink blanket wearing a pink nursing hat. Kaname smiled as he looked at her sleep. She had pale skin like Zero and brown hair like him. Kaname slowly reached in the crib and picked her up. He slowly held her to his chest and bounced her gently, not wanting to wake her.

"You're beautiful," Kaname whispered and kissed the top of the babies head. "Whats her name?" Kaname asked and looked over at Zero who was looking at him with a smile.

"Miko Kiryu Kuran." Zero replied making Kaname smile.

"I like that," Kaname said happily. The baby began to squirm before it opened her mouth and started crying loudly. "Aww, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Kaname said and gently bounced the baby gently.

"Pass her here." Zero said and stretched out his arms. Kaname complied and gently passed him the baby. As soon as the baby was in Zero's arms she stopped crying making Kaname 'aw'.

Kaname bent down and kissed Zero's head before whispering three words into his ear making lavender eyes widen and l look at him.

"Do you really mean it?" Zero asked and watched as Kaname nodded with a loving smile.

"I do too." Zero replied making Kaname smile and kiss his lips.

"Do you mind if I take her and show her to Cross and the others?" Kaname asked and watched as Zero excitedly nodded.

"Sure, she seems calmer now." Zero said and let Kaname gently take her from his arms.

"I won't be long," Kaname said and left the room slowly, carefully holding the awake baby.

~  
Kaname walked into the waiting room to see everyone was there including Yuki. They all looked over at him and stood up as they seen Kaname carrying the baby. "Is that Zero's baby?" Yuki said a little bit jealous because of how cute the baby looked.

"Yeah, it's our baby," Kaname said and kissed his daughter on the head gently.

"Congratulations Kaname. You're going to make an excellent father." Cross said as tears came out of his eyes. His granddaughter looked beautiful.

"You cheated on me?!" Yuki asked with a disgusted voice.

"Quote, you cheated on me with Aido. And I got Zero pregnant before I dated you." Kaname stated and gently bounced the baby in his arms. "Plus we aren't together we have broken up," Kaname said and cuddled the baby.

"But I am pregnant with your child," Yuki stated firmly, Kaname looked at Aido who was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"How does it feel for the person that is carrying your child to say it isn't your child?" Kaname asked but Aido just remained silent. Kaname looked back at Yuki with bored eyes. "The child is Aido's. I never sexually touched you." Kaname stated and then walked over to the door.

"You may all leave if you want. I'll be staying here with Zero until he is realised from the hospital." Kaname stated and left the room cuddling the baby gently.


End file.
